


PDAs

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)



Series: Random Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich
Summary: A nervous first date set up by a work friend





	

"Hey!"

You look around at me, and immediately I feel conspicuous, like everyone around us knows why I am there.

"Hey, you," you say with a soft smile. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Oh. Oh god, no sorry, traffic and..."

You smirk at my panicked babbling, and not for the first time I envy your comfort in your own skin.

"It's fine. You're here now. The band will be on in a few."

"Yes," I nod. Nodding fucking dog, I think. Stop it! "Umm... thanks for selling me your spare ticket." 

"Not a problem. Denny said you were a fan."

Denny would because Denny owes me one, and getting a date with his cute co-worker is more than recompense. Even if said co-worker has no clue this is a 'date'.

"It's good to say more than hello or comment on the weather," I nervously chuckle because it strikes me I'm out on a one sided date with a guy who has only heard me spout inanities about the London weather in the lift until now.

"Yes," you agree, but the lights go down, halting any further conversation. 

The band is incredible, the crowd responsive. Even up here in the seats, the audience is on its feet, bouncing and singing, hollering and screaming. It's hot and sweaty, energising, and I love it. 

Even more so for being here with you. You turn, eyes bright with childlike excitement, and say something to me. Your hand is on my shoulder, and you're leaning in close, and just for a second, I think... 

"I can't hear you," I laugh, hand automatically going to your waist to pull you in. You let me and put your mouth close to my ear.

"I didn't think this was you, but you're loving it."

You are pressed against my front, one hand gripping my shoulder, the other brushing my hip. Your breath is tickling my ear, your voice sending vibrations through me that overtake the music. What's not to love? But do you mean-?

"I'm gay," I blurt out, and why the fuck did I say that? The band is playing some popular hit from a decade ago when I first ventured into the clubs. When you were barely out of school.

"Well, duh! Why else would you want to go out with me?"

You young ones are so damned confident. Never seem to have passed through the soul-searching angst I went through, furtively dating in unfamiliar parts of town and 'coming out' with a whisper rather than announcing it accompanied by the full Pride marching band.

"I..."

But you have already turned back to the band, swaying and bobbing to the next song. You grab my hand, though, and hold it pressed against your right hip, making the distance between us seem awkward and ridiculous.

I step close and slide my hand from your hip to low on your belly. A fraction lower and I'd be groping you, but that's never been a 'first date' thing. You lean back into me, and I'm forced to mimic the sway of your body to the music.

"Better!" You yell, and I have to agree. The music is pumping along with my blood, and I have you trapped against me. This is so not me. This isn't the polite getting-to-know-you chat over coffee or the tentative exchange of histories over a pint. 

I drop my head and nuzzle at your neck, nipping slightly at the pale skin. You tilt your head, giving permission, and I'm kissing, nibbling, sucking... "this isn't me," I breathe over your ear. 

Some people around us are staring, looking embarrassed, or shocked. Distracted from their evening's entertainment by two blokes snogging. I don't care. Two rows down a boy and girl are similarly entwined, and no one gives a damn. Another couple is kissing at the end of our row; the guy has one hand down the back of his girlfriend's jeans. No one even blinks. Public displays of affection are not me, but they could be.

Oh God, with you, they could be.


End file.
